


One Time Deal

by byakuzee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, inspired from ffvii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all means, he shouldn’t feel this way about someone whose impending demise seemed to be written all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarlileLovesAnime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlileLovesAnime/gifts).



"And where the hell  _were_  you?” Jean asked the moment Eren entered the base, all battered and cut with that nonchalant expression he always seemed to wear.

"Evading some grunts." Eren shrugged before drinking a potion with a grimace, his wounds quickly healing as the potion’s glow faded.

"You were supposed to meet us at the train station, not the base." Sometimes, Jean felt like another person whenever he had to deal with Eren. He wasn’t the most strict person around, but Eren always found a way to rile him up and make him fidgety. Everyone told him to stop worrying — because despite all his denials, that was exactly what he was doing —  and try to stay on peaceful terms with him.

He couldn’t, though, not when Eren was so dangerously dedicated to their cause. 

He didn’t realize that he had been looking at his way for a while until Eren smirked at him, his — too gorgeous, too fucking beautiful — eyes glinting in amusement. “Don’t tell me you’ve been worried.”

Jean scoffed, turning his head so his slightly flushed face wouldn’t be seen. “You think too much of yourself.”

He didn’t know anything about Eren really; one day Mikasa brought him to them while in critical state. He didn’t seem to remember what happened to him at all, and it seemed natural for him to join their ranks back then. He was insufferable — well, to him anyway — and overzealous with an almost frightening black-and-white morality and lack of self-preservation.

But Eren was also friendly and kind and eager to learn and hopeful despite the dark times they were all living in, his smiles — as few as they were — and smirks always managing to make his heart skip a beat.

Smiles and smirks he was giving to him now.

With a light punch on the shoulder, Eren spoke, his tone soft and serious, “Well, you have no reason to worry. I’m not going out that easily.”

By all means, he shouldn’t feel this way about someone whose impending demise seemed to be written all over him, but Jean did and it hurt and relieved him all at once, because he knew the feeling was mutual. 

He might not know anything important about Eren, Eren might’ve gotten him worried and pissed, but as he held him close, Jean didn’t care much.

For now, he had this chance, and he didn’t want to waste it for anything.


End file.
